


Boromir's Soliloquy

by tigerbright



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Soliloquy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerbright/pseuds/tigerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir stands above the sleeping fellowship, gazing east across the river into the predawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boromir's Soliloquy

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this... gosh, ages ago, probably after discussing the movie with Rubynye. I'm very proud that I succeeded in keeping it in blank verse (iambic pentameter).

BOROMIR:  
I stand suspended. Darkness pulls, but so  
does Light. And golden fire darkly shines  
from evil script that hints of more. Am I  
a saviour to my kind, or merely thrall  
to darkness bound? At home, do men dare hope?  
In Gondor, chaos reigns. No king have we.  
What mortal man could Man unite? But soft --  
had we the Ring, we'd have the way. I'd right  
the wrongs, and heal our broken, scarre'd land.  
The ranger stayed my hand, and I forbore.  
The call, it calls me still! What harm could come?  
I only wish to help. To help, to rule --  
but nay, to help! Poor halfling boy, so frail...  
I could but help a little while-- I'd give  
it back. My so-called king can put away  
his fears, I'd never harm that gentle lad.  
When he awakes, I'll offer-- Where is he?  
Betrayer! Goblin-kin! You've stolen it!  
Our only hope -- but here's my chance! I'll go  
and follow. Halflings cannot travel fast.  
Dear Frodo! Come, return, you cannot go  
alone to Mordor. Come, I'll help. You see,  
I smile, I mean no harm. Give me the Ring.  
I'll bear your burden now, you've done enough.  
What fear I see within your eyes! Come now,  
I'll harm you not-- if you give me the Ring.  
Else surely -- you'll be dead! And yet, and yet--  
He's fled. What evil spirit came? No ghost,  
but only my own soul. I must atone  
and save the others, though it means my death.  
Farewell.


End file.
